Four-Piece Suit
by audano
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood: 20 years old. Supremely rich and graduated valedictorian. About to inherit the corporate family business. Magnus "Bellum" Bane: 25 years old. Heavy drug lord. Shutcall. 23 years assigned, 4th year and counting. What will happen when these two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Four-Piece Suit**

 **Hi and welcome to "Four-Piece Suit"! This was just an idea I had and I haven't seen this kind of setting done a lot (although I can kind of see why—it's hard!) So I hope you can bear with me. I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments as well as their characters. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made. I also do not own the cover image.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

If anyone entered this room, a kitchen to be specific, or actually even just looked at the house, could tell that the people living there are rich. Really rich.

Absolutely fucking rich.

A four-story building with massive windows, gold covering its corners and the paint a clean, smooth beige. At the bottom lies a marble staircase leading to the main entrance door which is, of course, made of high quality furnished wood. A driveway was placed in front of the entrance and surrounding it was gardens filled with flowers, from sunflowers to roses to blue orchids, an arrangement of exploding color that's easy on the eyes.

Entering the house shows you several rooms, a grand staircase, a bunch of statues, and basically with all of this you could tell the people living here were very rich. Sickeningly rich, even.

But not a lot of people would expect a dead body, a boy kneeling beside it, and blood covering his palms and dripping in between his fingers.

* * *

Alec Lightwood has dreamt of a lot of things. One of them was to get straight As. One of them was to graduate with honors. One of them was to succeed the corporate family business.

One of them was definitely not to end up in handcuffs.

Sirens wailed as cars surrounded the house, the flowers in the garden haphazardly stepped on as police, detectives, and medical staff walked around and in and out of the house like ants. Photographers surrounded the gates and walls of the building and newscasters from different networks joined in as well. Several conversations took place, radio static joining in, creating white noise that could've maybe pulled off for a cafe, if not for the dead body being carried out.

Soon after the body came Alec in handcuffs, two policemen by either of his side. His head throbbed and his eyes became unfocused as he stumbled across the driveway, his ears cancelling out the chaos. All he remembered was a scream and the sound of wheels screeching outside the house, and then suddenly being carried away. He looked up and saw two blurry figures run up to him, one black and the other gold. Alec was definitely thinking that the angel and the devil coming for his judgement right now was a possibility.

"Alec! Alec, oh my god, you're okay. What happened?" The black figure spoke first and the female voice sounded panic but still came out like velvet, its hands coming up to cup either side of his face, and its eyes scanning his own.

"I-Izzy?" Alec was able to mumble as he kept refocusing his eyes on the two figures. He felt dizzy and he had a noticeable amount of fatigue, as if adrenaline rushed through his body and, in an exhale, left all at once, taking his soul out of him too.

"Dude, what-" The blond figure, Jace, Alec was able to recognize, said with a confused, but with fear laced beneath it, voice. Alec's vision was starting to clear a little, and he caught Jace's eyes trail down to his handcuffed wrists and his bloody hands. Jace's eyes widened. "Your hands-"

"Sorry to cut you, but I'll need to have him in the office asap." A figure interrupted Jace as he stood behind the two and nodded his head toward Alec. The man was a little old, in his 30s perhaps, and had a casual suit on, black dress pants, and a white long sleeved polo but no tie and no blazer, with a gun attached to his belt. By this, the three could tell the guy was with the police.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Isabelle slowly let go of Alec's face and asked with a worried look, putting her hands at her sides and clenching her clothes.

"Well, we'll find out once we get him talking. You'll be interviewed as well, just wait for things to settle down."

"Will he be fine?" Jace asked but kept his eyes on Alec's hands. Alec froze and looked at the man. The detective followed Jace's gaze and went silent for a bit.

"We'll see." Alec gulped. "Anyways, if you'll excuse us," The detective motioned his head towards a police car and the guards followed, almost carrying Alec. Alec looked back to Isabelle's face, which contorted in worry and confusion and sadness, and Jace's head faced in another direction, his hand gripping Isabelle's arm as if he was trying to hold her, or maybe himself, back.

Alec and the policemen reached the car, one of them opened the door as the other pushed Alec inside. The car's engine started and the mobile began to move. His vision cleared and he sat there in shock but knowing all too well as he stared at his hands, covered in blood that was beginning to dry up.

Hours ago, Alec killed his father.

* * *

"So we received a call from the Lightwood Residence saying that there was a dead body in the kitchen. When police arrived, they saw you, Alexander Lightwood, kneeling beside it. Care to explain?"

Alec was in a dark and grey room, its only residents, aside from him and the person, a metal table and a chair with duct tape taped around one of its legs as if it broke from someone throwing it. Alec thought it was completely likely.

The woman talking was standing across Alec, both of her hands splayed on the table. She was in somewhat the same uniform as the detective early on, if not had more of a complete uniform, having a blazer and a loose tie around her neck. She looked around the same age, some wrinkles already staining her face and creating shadows. Brown hair, green eyes.

Silence filled the room before Alec realized she asked a question for him the answer.

"Um, well," Alec didn't know how to respond. He didn't really think about the consequences before he killed his father, and he didn't think about whether he wanted to admit to his crime. It would obviously be better to not, but something at the back of his mind...

"So here's the thing," The woman sighed and removed her hands from the table. "We can't exactly say that you murdered Robert Lightwood. You were beside the body, your hands covered in blood, and a knife was found near the scene. Can't really tell whether you were the one who put it in the body or pulled it out.

"The maid who called 911 said she just saw you beside the body, none of the other workers who were in the house and were at the perimeter saw what happened, and your siblings weren't present either. There were no witnesses and, it seems like, no alibi. Unless you have a statement to counter that you didn't kill Robert Lightwood and we don't find any more evidence, I think it's safe to say that you were the one who did it, right?"

Alec sat there and didn't say a word. He can't say he did it, but what is there to do? He has no witnesses, no alibi, and he can't exactly do anything unless he comes up with an elaborate lie, one with no holes and as tough as a rock, which is kind of impossible for him to do.

The woman stared at Alec for a bit before sighing again and running her hand in her hair.

"We'll try to find more evidence in case there's any and we'll get back to you and your family. For now, I guess you'll have to find a way to get out of this position you're in right now, which seems to be highly unlikely." The woman started to walk towards the door.

Alec continued to sit as thousands of things were running in his mind. He knew he was screwed; he didn't have anything to save him. The more thinking he was doing, the more he was running out of options. He needed to act fast.

* * *

"Hey Bane!" Magnus turned around before he could turn the corner as he saw a figure with light green dyed hair running towards him.

"Hey Fell, what's up?" Magnus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Overheard the guards talking. We might be having a new inmate coming in next week."

"Oh really?" Magnus smirked. The only reason Ragnor ever tells Magnus about new inmates is when he's heard something good.

"Yep. Guy's young, about 20. In here for murder." Magnus whistled low and uncrossed his arms. He knew Ragnor wasn't done just yet.

"Not only that, but he's a Lightwood." Magnus almost choked on air. The Lightwoods are notorious, from owning successful industrial companies to high class hotels, they aren't the type of people to mess with.

"A fucking Lightwood? Holy shit!" Magnus stopped for a bit. "But doesn't he have enough money to bail himself out?"

"Well, they aren't sure he's coming here for real, but that's the thing. A rich guy like him could cover something like this in a snap. The guards wouldn't even talk about him, much less know about the damn crime. But there it was, a conversation saying there's a possibility he's coming." Ragnor looked at Magnus as he furrowed his brows. Someone with enough wealth to buy the entire New York is coming to prison for murder. Shouldn't escape be easy?

"Well, we'll find out by next week." Magnus breathed out as his face smoothed out and a slow grin made its way. "But if he does come here, seems like things are about to get interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: End of chapter one! You got to see Alec and a bit of Magnus, but that doesn't mean they'll meet in the next chapter. Or will they?**

 **I would appreciate it if you could drop a review on this first chapter since I'm really testing this out with the whole AU and all. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I really thought this would end up posted weeks ago. I'm not used to clockwork updates, you can tell.**

 **TW: Mentions of sexual assault towards the end of the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _What happened, Alec?"_

Alec was walking in a narrow and grey hallway, a man on his right side. His hands were behind him, wrists handcuffed. Each step he took echoed, the fact that the hallway was deadly quiet pushing into his head.

" _Does that matter? All we need to know is-"_

" _It does matter. We want to help you, but we need to know why you killed Dad."_

Doors were lined up on either wall; god knows where they lead to. Alec looked left and right, his eyes just wondering or his mind wanting to find some sort of escape, he couldn't tell.

 _Alec-_

-gulped, as soon as the end of the hallway came into view.

 _Jace looked at him. "Hey dude, what's stopping you from telling us? Izzy and I are confused as hell and, not gonna lie, a little freaked out, but we're not going to start cutting you out. We know you had a reason. It's not like you to just do that without an explanation."_

" _And what if it is?"_

The man stopped Alec from walking, as soon as a door appeared in front of them.

" _What?"_

" _What if I just killed him just because?"_

The halt of their footsteps made Alec's heartbeat go faster, the silence and the tension building up and covering his entire body as if a sudden heat entered the room.

 _Izzy stood up. "Alec, what are you talking about?"_

" _What if I killed him for no reason? I could just be a crazy psycho for all you know."_

"You ready, Lightwood?" Alec flinched a little when the man said his last name. Of course he knew being a part of the police him, being a police officer, but that just made it even clearer to Alec that probably more than half of the people here would know him if he dropped his last name.

" _Stop this. We need to know why you did it. We can't do anything if we don't know."_

 _Alec-_

-stayed silent. The man shrugged and opened the door.

 _He clenched his teeth. "I'm-_

"Welcome to prison."

 _-sorry."_

* * *

The prison Alec was sent to was of tight security, never letting their residents leave the building at any time of the day. It was gray and felt stale, similar to the hallway they were walking through. After a few flights of stairs, and a few weird looks, Alec finally made his way to his cell.

"A few of your clothes and personal belongings, your uniform, and your necessities you'll need are on that table." The man that walked with him pointed at a regular wooden table placed at the corner of the cell, paired with a chair. "Your cellmate should be here anytime soon. Most of the inmates are at the cafeteria. You're not hungry, are you?"

Alec just shook his head, making his way deeper inside.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Take care, alright?" Alec didn't reply back and the man back turned around, the sound of his footsteps getting softer and softer.

Once the footsteps were gone, Alec looked around and really observed the place. The table was in one corner, a sink and toilet in the other. A regular bunk bed was at the side with a bag on the bottom bed, indicating that his cellmate already took that one. He walked towards the table, unpacking a few of his stuff from the bag beside a small stack of clothes, presumably his uniform, and the bare necessities.

Some strings were pulled and he was able to have some possessions of his own, but there From pulling a few strings, he was able to get a few of his possessions, although twas barely anything in the bag. There was a . The contents were a set of his personal clothes, a picture of him and his siblings, and-

A necklace?

Alec picked it up and placed the charm on his palm. It was a ring, an _L_ at the center and flames surrounding it.

" _Alexander? Can you come here for a second?"_

 _Six year old Alec heard his father's voice and he put his book down, getting off the couch and entering his father's office._

" _Yes, Father?"_

 _Alec's father looked at the doorway and motioned with his hand for Alec to come closer. "Look at this."_

 _Alec walked towards him and saw that his father was holding something. "What is it?"_

" _This is the family ring, our symbol engraved on it. One day, you will wear this on your finger, once you've inherited the company."_

 _Alec bit his lip. "What if I'm not able to?"_

 _His father looked at him and laughed, putting his arms around Alec and hugging him._

" _Don't worry about that. You're a very smart boy, Alexander, and so young! I'm sure you'll do amazing things in the future."_

" _You really think so?" Alec smiled, hugging his father back._

" _Of course I do."_

Alec closed his eyes and held the necklace in his hand. After a while, he grabbed the metal chain and put it over his head. "Why..." Alec said to himself.

"Why what?" Alec spun around to see a figure at the entrance of the cell. It It smiled, and raised its hand.

"Hi there, I'm Simon. I'm guessing you're my new cellmate?" Alec blinked and shook Simon's hand once he got back to his senses. The man had brown, shaggy hair and brown eyes covered by thick glasses, which surprised Alec that he could see his eyes at all. He was gangly, his posture curved a little, and he seemed a little nerdy. Maybe it was just the glasses?

"How do you see in those?" Alec murmured, squinting a little.

"I'm sorry?" Simon raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion overtaking his face.

"Oh damn, sorry," Alec shook his head, a feeling of regret covering his senses, or at least, that's what it felt like. "I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I don't keep track of what I'm thinking of saying fast enough to stop it from coming out of my mouth."

"Yeah, I can tell," Simon laughed a little. "It's cool though." He walked towards the bunk bed, sitting on the bottom one.

"Oh right," Alec realized he hasn't introduced himself. "I'm Alec."

"Lightwood, right? You're pretty famous you know." Alec flinched. The first guy he talks to in this place already knows who he is?

Simon seemed to catch Alec's sudden movement. "Oh, the warden told me you'd be my new cellmate. But there has been some talk about you coming here."

Alec stiffened. How much did the people here know about him?

"Some guards were talking about it and it kind of spread. As I said, your last name is famous so people have been talking about what you did to get here, and why you didn't do anything about it." Simon looked at him and Alec stared back.

Alec suddenly felt like this Simon guy wasn't who he thought he'd be. He crossed his arms. "And your motive is?"

"Ahaha, I don't have any. I'm not gonna beat you up info from you or ask why you're here. I'm not a guy with enough reputation to make use of that, much less force you to tell me. Just letting you know what the people here are saying."

Alec relaxed a little but still kept his guard. "But there has to be a reason why you're telling me this right?"

Simon smiled. "If I don't ask about why you're here, don't ask about why _I'm_ here. That's all I want."

Alec thought for a bit and uncrossed his arms. "Deal."

Simon's smile turned into a grinned and he stood up. "Then now we can be the best of friends. Although that doesn't mean I can protect you, especially where I'm at on the social rankings." He made his way towards the gate of their cell. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Something about Simon's "deal" made Alec think that he readied it long before he came here. Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, I don't think I'm ready yet."

Simon stopped and looked back. "What do you mean?"

Alec shifted his weight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Not only am I known, even in _prison,_ there's been talk about me, right? Did they even know I was coming in today?"

"Hmm," Simon's eyes wandered towards the ceiling and he turned around and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't think so."

"See? It's just going to cause commotion. A lot of it." Alec knew it was something he couldn't avoid, but even until now he wasn't mentally (and maybe even physically) ready himself.

"But you knew that already, right?" Simon looked at him and smiled again. "You aren't an idiot, you already knew this was coming. But since I'm so nice, it's better I show you around now, while lunchtime's still happening."

Simon started walking away from their cell, leaving Alec no choice but to follow. He already met one slightly weird but disturbingly sharp individual, but something about it made him think he's only touched the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

"So, I've shown you where the cafeteria, laundry room, library, play court," Simon had his hand up, raising his fingers every time he mentioned a new thing. "The clinic, Warden's office, the bathrooms, aaaaand I guess that's it."

During the "tour", Simon showed Alec a quick run-through of the entire prison, pointing at vague directions where everything was and only stopping to make a joke or a reference Alec didn't really get. Simon was awkward and a little strange, but quick to pick up on body language, making Alec think to not underestimate him. Although Alec has met several people, most of them essential to the corporate world, he's never met someone like Simon before.

They went back to their cell afterwards, only coming across a few people which Alec was happy about. Simon lied down on the bottom bed, stretching his arms as Alec leaned against the edge of the table.

"You're really lucky to have come here during lunch. Everyone would have seen you by now if you came at any other time." Simon said, as if reading his mind, and grabbed the bars that were serving as the surface for the top bed, pretending to lift himself. "But I'm sure almost everyone knows you're here."

"Huh?"

"Saw someone running towards the cafeteria after seeing us. There's only ten minutes of lunch left."

Alec wasn't leaning against the table anymore. Instead his hands were gripping the edge of it, a slow anticipation building up in his stomach.

Simon sat up, looking at Alec dead straight in the eyes. "You scared?"

Alec gulped and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah."

After a while, Simon stood up and gave Alec a weird pat on the shoulder that was kind of like a nudge, making things a little awkward. Simon coughed.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and smiled albeit the now-awkward mood.

"Thanks," Alec said anyways. His cellmate was being nice; he might as well be polite. ."And thanks for the tour."

"No prob, dude." Simon walked back to his bed. "Although," He stopped walking. "The tour isn't done yet."

"What do you mean?" The awkward feeling in the room dissolved, letting another, but more worrying one to enter.

Simon opened his bag and picked up a yoyo. Alec raise his eyebrow a little, wanting to askwhere he got it, but stopped himself. "Gotta tell you about the system here."

He let go of the yoyo, letting it spin, and flicked his wrist, returning the yoyo back in his hand. "Remember when I mentioned a social ranking? Yeah, it's a thing in prison too. You've got the shutcall- you know what a shutcall is, right?" Alec nodded. The shutcall was the leader of the prison, and he could pull his strings with the guards and even the warden. They even lead the underground drug route, depending on the place.

Simon continued. "So he's at the top, then his followers, and then everyone else. The 'everyone else' area is segregated into race, at least during meal times." He let go of the yoyo.

Alec stopped gripping the edge of the table, and now had his fingers tapping on the surface. There's even a hierarchy in prison, huh?

"There's also exceptions, you know? Like the shutcall's bitch." Yoyo back in his hand.

Alec stopped tapping his fingers.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," Simon put the yoyo back in his bag, already bored with it. "The guys here want something to help relieve themselves. There's plenty of ways to do it, but sex seems to be number one. There are guys who even sell their bodies here for money, or even drugs. The shutcall has his own personal bitch. Doesn't seem like he has one now though."

Alec thought for a bit. "Should I be concerned?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I know...sexual assault is something that happens, even here. There's no avoiding it, no matter how painful it is and it can happen to anyone."

Simon looked up at Alec, and stared at him. The third party would have thought they were having a staring contest with how intense they were looking at each other.

"Everyone should watch their back," Simon starts, "Maybe especially you."

Before Alec could ask any more questions, a loud thud was heard from the ground floor, followed by chatter from several people.

Simon walked outside and leaned against the railing. The noise rose in volume, added with footsteps and all kinds of voices echoed throughout the building. Simon walked back and looked at Alec. Alec gulped, a new intensity in Simon's eyes staring down at him. Wow, this Simon guy does a lot of looking.

"No stopping it now," Simon's face didn't move but Alec swore he saw a small smile appear on his face for a second.

"It's showtime."

* * *

 **A/N: Simon isn't as sketchy as you think he is, really.**

 **Also, since this chapter came out** _ **way**_ **later than I wanted, the next one's coming out earlier next week.**


End file.
